


In the Park After Dark

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, female urination, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story about an awkward encounter one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Park After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Omorashiandcatgirls on Tumblr.

One night when I was 18 I took a walk alone without knowing why. I felt restless and I just found myself out of the house walking nowhere in particular. Seeing every place I knew dark and empty was liberating. I went by the church, the hospital, even cut through the school grounds. I walked by the park and saw her on a lamplit bench.

At first I thought she was just a girl. Skinny jeans, Keds, pastel sweater. Then I noticed the familiar hair, glasses, and oh-so-proper posture. Was that Miss Smith, my English teacher? I had to get a closer look.

It was her all right. Out of context and in a different outfit she looked young and foxy. 

Uncomfy. 

I'd walked too close. She recognized me so I couldn't get away without at least saying "Hi." She greeted me and went into the usual verbal fluff about being surprised to see me here and now and not being sure at first if it was me. I sensed I wouldn't get away without a long conversation, so I took a seat next to her. 

We had a clear view of the downtown where the lights were thick and colorful. The scene was almost romantic.

Doubly uncomfy.

I expected to hear about school or how a boy my age should be in bed at this hour. That's not how it went. 

"It's beautiful tonight," she said. We got to chatting about how interesting our city was in the quietest hours of the night. It did have a certain feel that was new to me that night. I mentioned I wasn't used to shooting the breeze with a grown-up like this.

"You look like a grown-up to me," she said with a smile I never thought I'd see on that woman's face. 

It was about that time I peeked without meaning to and noticed this seemingly sexless member of the high school faculty was shaped like a real live woman. I also noticed a dark spot the size and shape of a summer squash under her folded hands.

She caught me staring at her lap so I had to say something. There was no pretending I didn't see.

"Did you spill something?" I asked.

She blushed like she was a misbehaving student I had scolded. "No, I did that all by myself." She made it plain before I could ask what she meant. "I think many of us have a hobby we're not proud of." 

Freaky.

A couple pleasantries later I was walking away. She finished her ritual with an "Ah!" I heard a drizzle on the grass, which turned into a loud continuous rushing that sounded like it was spattering onto the cement in front of the bench. I thought I could smell something in the air. I wanted to look but knew I shouldn't.

I keep thinking I dreamed the whole thing but I know I was wide awake. I also know Miss Smith looked at me different after that night. The rest of the semester felt weird.


End file.
